


Shrimp at I.M.P

by PrislyDawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn
Summary: Wrote this out of boredom, not even sure what to do with it except post it
Kudos: 32





	Shrimp at I.M.P

_"_ _All I ever wanted was a nice, loving family. And I had that..."_

_You reminisce your childhood memories with your dear family in the countryside, a simple farmer life did you live with a bit of hunting. A paradise untainted by modernization and pollution._

_You didn't regret leaving for your dreams. What a blast for your adventure in the outside, so much experienced and learned._

_"Why..... why would you do this!?" You yell out in pain and betrayed by your own sister, holding the bloody ritual knife over the strange ritual circle. From you can read of the painfully familiar symbols, she almost got everything right except-_

_"I just wanted to be like you!" You see the crazed look in her eyes as she was dead serious._

_"Using our parents is just- I won't allow!" But you didn't do anything as she continues on the ritual, uttering the chant and your were-_

"You okay?" Blitzo looked over concerned as you have been staring over the same spot for a while, lost in your old memories as you looked at the parents you've just killed. Their blood dripping from the mindless strokes you have been painting on the wall, forming absolutely nothing but a mess. But the another job successfully done being a Immediate Murder Professional.

"And I still have that" You muttered under your breathe as you looked back to your team jumping into the portal back to hell. Chuckling at the thought of getting returning home with them and leaving the shitty attendants of your old one just like that.

You excitedly fell in the portal as you wave goodbye to your house.


End file.
